


Nothing Else Matters

by sollardragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollardragon/pseuds/sollardragon
Summary: Harry contemplates how much his life has changed since his training had begun. How much was he willing to change? Is he willing to let go of old grudges for a chance at something different? (Follows The Unforgiven) mentions slash but no details.





	

A/N: I wasn’t going to write a second part to the Unforgiven story, but I was asked and it got me thinking and I ended up coming up with this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly... not the characters or song (except for the story idea) because if I did, I wouldn't be writing for free!! Well, maybe but then I wouldn't need to work for a living, lol.

Song: Nothing Else Matters by Metallica

**Nothing Else Matters**

Harry sat staring out the window, lost in the tune playing softly, drifting around him like a lover’s caress. But it seemed appropriate somehow. Actually, it reminded him of what he had to live for. With a deep sigh, he thought back to his time at Malfoy Manor. He’d been surprised to learn that– unlike Dumbledore’s suspicions – Voldemort did _not_ live at the Manor…

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

Three months…

That was how long Harry had been living with the Malfoys, Snape and Remus. Had it really only been that long?

He’d learned a lot during that time, learned a lot of spells, both defensive and offensive. He was faster than before in his casting, not even having to think about the spells he needed to use, both wordless and wandless. They came automatically now. He was able to hold his own against Snape and Lucius, singularly or together.

He wasn’t the only one, either. 

They’d put Draco through his paces, too, saying he needed to learn in case Voldemort called on him to join. The blonde prat had complained at first but had grudgingly joined into the dueling. 

Harry had also learned to buckle down and do his own research because Hermione wasn’t there and the others refused to do it for him. In fact, if they hadn’t done that, he never would’ve found out that he actually enjoyed researching. 

During one of his research sessions, Harry had come across a spell that allowed muggle music to play in all the magic. All they needed was the CDs. He’d listened to the one Draco had given him three months ago several times since that day. 

Word reached them three weeks into the training that Dumbledore was dead, killed by Voldemort in some sort of altercation. The others had been vague about what had happened… and he hadn’t pried, not really wanting to know. He needed to focus on his studies so he could defeat the man bent on killing him. He’d let himself feel when it was all done…

He’d learned more from his supposed enemies than he’d ever thought he would, even more than he’d learned from Dumbledore. Actually, if anyone had asked him before the start of summer, he’d have laughed at them and had them committed to St. Mongo’s.

_Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words I don't just say_  
_And nothing else matters_

Then a couple of weeks ago something completely unexpected happened. Something he _never_ would’ve thought could happen to him before. Draco cornered him in one of the libraries in Malfoy Manor and proceeded to snog the life out of him. To say he’d been surprised was an understatement, but he surprised himself by responding instead of pushing the blonde prat away…

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long while,” Draco had finally confessed when they’d parted, his forehead against Harry’s. 

“Why did you wait?” Harry had asked in curiosity.

“Because we were on opposite sides before,” Draco had smirked at him. They’d spent the next three hours talking about everything.

Now, Harry was sitting in the indoor garden that Narcissa had had put in when she’d married Lucius, listening to the song that was softly playing around him.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters_

Draco had become important to him in the last two weeks, more than he’d ever thought possible. But he had more people to fight for than just Draco. There was the Weasley family and Hermione… they were his family. The only thing that gave him a reason to fight to the death.

Hence the reason he was waiting. He was to face Voldemort in a bit but he wasn’t nervous about it. This was what all the training had been for. 

_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_  
_But I know_

That part reminded him of the prophecy and Sirius’ death. Everything was wrapped around that damn prophecy in a way he had never realized before. Oh, he knew he was supposed to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore had told him that much. What he hadn’t told him was that the prophecy made it so that he was _literally_ the only one who could kill the bastard.

The others had managed to help him to find the Horcruxes and destroying them. He was still unclear as to how much of that the others had understood about them. He’d guessed at most of it, having found five books in the Malfoy libraries and two in Flourish and Blotts– vague as the entries had been - on the subject.

He found it funny that it hadn’t gone into details about everything the word meant but it had given enough information that Harry had figured out what they were. It was Voldemort’s anchor to the physical world. It made it possible for him to remain immortal… literally. 

One had been at Black Manor where Regulus had ordered Kreacher to take it. The house-elf had been beyond hysterical when Harry had demanded he hand it over. As compensation, he’d give it the one found in the cave. “As a reminder of an order well followed,” he’d told the wretched creature.

That was when Kreacher had handed him –grudgingly – a book Regulus had hidden in his room. Harry had been excited to learn it had been Voldemort’s notes – the ones the other volumes had glossed over – as well as Regulus’ own observations.

The other Horcruxes had been found in various places: Hogwarts’ Room of Requirements, Riddle Manor, Godric’s Hollow, and the orphanage, which was now shut down and in major need of repairs.

There was only one left and when Voldemort died, it, too, would be gone. Soon…

He forced his thoughts away from the fight that was to take place soon. He needed to keep himself centered and calm until then so he thought of Draco again…

“Harry?” the blonde teenager asked as he came closer. “Are you alright?”

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know 

“Yes,” Harry murmured as he looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile. “Just taking in the peace and quiet. Join me?”

Without hesitation, Draco sat slightly behind him with a soft sigh. “You’d better come back to me,” he whispered as he leaned closer so he could rest his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“That’s the plan,” Harry said with a smirk. “Try not to get yourself killed either.”

Draco snorted at that. “You forget. I’m a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor.”

Harry chuckled softly as he rested his head against Draco’s, absorbing the quiet support his boyfriend was giving him.

_Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words I don't just say_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters_

Last night had been his and Draco’s first time sleeping together. Harry had needed that, just in case…

It had been beautiful. Better than he’d expected, in fact. It was what would help him survive this, because it gave him something positive to focus on. 

Draco had become his rock through all this.

_Never cared for what they say_  
_Never cared for games they play_  
_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_  
_And I know_

“Harry,” Snape murmured from behind him, his presence no longer riled Harry’s anger. They’d gotten over their differences before even beginning the training. They didn’t want or need that coming between them. That was what Snape had told him. He was now one of Harry’s… not exactly friend, but close enough. “It’s time.”

Without a word, Harry got up, taking a deep breath of the lightly perfumed air. He knew his job: kill Voldemort. He would come back from this fight. He had too much to live for now. This was something Dumbledore hadn’t been able to give him. He had a family – a self-made family, but still a family – to protect.

Turning he nodded to Snape and followed the Potions master out of the garden.

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_No nothing else matters_

The last refrain followed them, echoing in Harry’s head as he and Draco followed Severus Snape out of the garden. It was time to end this… then begin to live his life his way.

Finite


End file.
